The last call
by Sadness of my heart
Summary: Kagome comes home one day and finds out that she has to what! She has to marry the son of a weathly women and that she knows her cousin will not be happy.. On hold
1. Meet the times

Chapter 1 meet the fate you have been dealt.

Kagome Higurashi tiredly threw her self to the ground panting slightly, a dull thud sounded as her katana fell along side her. Trying to move her arm she found she couldn't though a dry snicker caused her gut to clench and she tried not to gag...

"I don't see why you bother Lord Sesshomaru. It is obvious that she will not be able to help in any way "the dead miko commented from her spot below a tree.

"Koishii" a gruff honyou scolded as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her "What have I told you? IF you want to watch Kagome's training you can't make any rude comments" a slight giggle escaped Kikyo's lips as he pulled her closer the gag Kagome had been repressing escaped causing an amused smirk to come from the usually nonchalant lord.

"I would rather she was not here at all. When I agreed to join this group I did not know that one would be made of clay" Sesshomaru looked at his claws briefly the back to the couple "If you continue to degrade little sister I will see if you are like the clay doll that must have formed you "he received a sharp glare from Inuyasha at his words. Kagome reached over for her katana as she sat up , holding it carefully she replaces it to its proper place ,after making sure it was in the sheath she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Hey Sessho. I have to go back home for a day or two "this caused the lord to throw her a questioning look so she added "My 16th is coming up and I want to be home….. That and is going to be visiting soon and I want to see him so," she paused. He let a slightly irritated sound escape.

"You wish to be gone how long?"

"One to two weeks," she whispered quietly. But woe the advanced hearing of the Inu-youkai.

"Two weeks." He said plainly. Then raised an eyebrow at her as she began to back away. "Only if you continue to work, if you are needed I shall send inu-baka to get you." with that he went to walk away and she released a sigh of relief. Standing up she stretched and began her walk to walk to Keadea's hut, as she passed the couple her heart began to twist painfully as she averted her eyes a soft prickle stung them.

Stepping into the hut she avoided the small kitsune, once she had her bag she clutched the jewel shards that hung at her neck. So few of them, shacking her head lightly to dismiss the negative thoughts she shouldered her large yellow bag and made her way to the well. When she arrived there she jumped in and enjoyed the blue light as it engulfed her in its warm embrace.

When she touched down she noticed a large group of vines had grown, seeing no ladder she pulled her self up the thorny vines. Half way up an unusually large thorn caught her on to her and refused to let go. Shifting slightly she reached one hand down to try and free her self only to find it impossible, with a sigh of frustration she pulled her self up which caused her skirt to rip and a large gash to form on her leg. Trying to ignore it she finished her clime and limped inside to see a slightly hassled mother. Walking past her quietly as to she was on the phone she sat her bag down and raced up to the bathroom were she begin to treat her wound.

When her mother came into the bathroom Kagome had just finished cleaning up the mess. The stressed look upon her face made Kagome pause.

"What's wrong okaa-san?"

" Well.. the bills are piling up and well.. I just received a call from a, rich women she wishes to buy the shrine and wants us to take care of it…. But she wants something in return and I don't think I can give it to her no matter how much trouble we are in." her mother paused looking at Kagome sadly.

"What is it she is wanting in return?" she asked quietly she was afraid of the answer she was about to hear.

" She has a son who is about 17, and well in return of paying al the bill and up keeping and allowing us to live in this home she wants you to… to… marry her son…" she looked at her daughter who's face mirrored shock to the extreme.

"I can't.. I have the jewel and.." she paused thinking how hard things had become for them.. her brother was looking thinner… and wouldn't everything be solved if she did this thing, it would be the selfless thing to do and right now…. Her family needed her and she couldn't leave them out… she would do it even if it twisted her heart unbearably. Her mother was going to walk away when she stopped her " Mom… I think that I must do this for you guys and not for me.. tell her I will but only when I am ready to do so.." a brief light came into her mothers eyes and tears welled up as she turned and hugged her daughter.

"alright… I will… thank you Kagome for being who you are." With that she went down stairs and made a call that would change her life forever.

Change point of view.

Shuichi Minamino watched his mother dance happily when he came inside. Yusuke raised and eyebrow at her and Hiei muttered something only to receive a sharp glare.

" OHHH Shuichi I have such good news" his mother sang. She went over and took his arms and had him dance with her. " I just bought a shine and… you will never guess what else.." she looked at him joy playing in her eyes.

"What is it mother?" he asked in his smooth voice, his mother broke away and ushered the others out.

"You my boy" she said doing a small step" are engaged to the shrine maiden… as to they will stay there for a week." She said she looked at the lost look on his face as his eyes went out of focus.

( I hate you red…) Yoko screamed

( I…I…..I have to marry some one because my mom bought a shrine.)

( I Hate you I wanted to pick my own mate which is hard enough with you being a stingy butt. She could be ugly and if she is I refuse to sleep with her.)

( I'm getting married, what the fucking hell….) Kurama made Yoko scream with laughter… ( I don t see why you are so amused you are at the same fate.) this caused it to still and him to glare at him self,

( I can't help it you were soo… so .. adorable just then) Yoko said in a smooth purr. Kurama shuttered.

"Shuichi….Shuichi are you alright?" his mother looked at him his eyes were vacant and there were a few times she could ha sworn she saw gold flash across them. "Shuichi.. dear.."

"Yes…. Mother" her fought to not cal her human.. she was more than willing to at the moment..

"I need you to gather your things we are going after dinner." With that he slide down to the ground he hardly heard his mother telling the others to go and that he would be out of reach for a week.

30 minutes latter Kagome point of view.

Kagome was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. A sudden chill passed over her and she looked out to the well house seeing Inuyasha rush out.

"Kagome he's here hurry up the battle is on" with that he rushed back and she jumped up and began to gather her weapons and she rushed down past her mother and into the well were the calming light prepared her for what was about to happen..

There had been a shift of movement and Naraku was in front of the well when Kagome came threw a large attack was rushing towards her seeing that she could still get a shoot she hurriedly raised her bow and shot him squarely the attack hit him and the jewel flew out and it embedded it's self deep inside of Kagome the vaporized Naraku and incarnates allowed the left over attack to rush towards her. it tore threw her like paper and as her hold failed she fell back down the well landing softly on her back a worried mother instantly by her side and carrying her up setting her down at the foot steps she ran inside and gathered help. The jewel inside of her pulled it self out causing a new rush of blood and it joined with the other shards becoming whole once more. Kagome barely noticed when she was picked up and carried to her room.

When her eyes opened she had her mother hovering and a small smile spread over her face a faint chill passed over her as the door bell rang and her eyes once again slide down.

Kurama pov,

When he walked up the steps the sent of blood rushed towards him.

( that must be one hell of a wound.)

( I would say so… I wonder who it was dealt to) he walked to the door and rang the bell to see a women open it quickly and place a false smile over her face and she welcomed him in .

"Sorry but Kagome cant come down right now…. One of her past illnesses caught up with her" and with that she took off. Left alone he looked around the room and spotted a picture of a semi young girl and…Yusuke, oh no… this cant be good. .

A sharp cried was heard from up stairs and the sent of blood became thick..

Rushing up he opened the door to see a pale figure on the bed clutching the hand of the women who let him in blood was pouring out of a gut wound and several others. Yoko wanted to help her but the haunted eyes meet his and darkened.

Kagome pov.

She cried out as pain went threw her.. ' why me the day before my birthday..' her mother cluched her hand tightly and the door opened to reviled a lovely male.. but youkai radiated off of him as he came closer she tried to move away her mother said something but Kagome couldn't hear the man said something and her mother left the male drew out a plant and soon all went black.

Opening her eyes she saw his face hovering and a small spasm of pain over came her.

"Hush It will be better soon…" his voice calmed her it was like velvet.

"It.. hurts so bad" she managed to whisper. His face darkened slightly and he grabbed her hand her mother came in and rushed over and he told her quietly that she would be ok.

"Kagome…. Sweetie this is Shuichi.. he is going to be here for a week, and I found this" holding up a note it was dusty " for you when you can read it I think" she laid it down and headed out of the room Kagome relaxed when a soothing sent reached her and she turned back to Shuichi. The door bell rang and her mother opened the door with cheer and a all to familiar

"Guess who" meet her ears. Shuichi paled slightly and when the door opened Yusuke hissed.

"What happened to her.. Kurama did you do this?"

That is the end of chapter one.. leave you hanging yet?

Nice.. Review me soon.

Its kinda long… sorry but please keep reading..


	2. Heavens help the rages

Last time on Last Call:

The door bell rang and her mother opened the door with cheer and a all to familiar

"Guess who" meet her ears. Shuichi paled slightly and when the door opened Yusuke hissed.

"What happened to her...? Kurama did you do this?"

Now let the show continue.

"What happened to her...? Kurama did you do this?" Yusuke asked coming closer to him, Shuichi dropped Kagome's hand and backed away from him Kagome wished she could do so as well the youkai radiating off him was like nails down a chalk board. A soft whimper escaped from her when she sat up to scoot back this caused Yusuke's attention to move towards her Shuichi took this time to press him self to the wall almost and Kagome to try and move farther. The blanket slide from her and her stomach was seen with a gapping hole and the other scrapes and cuts were for all to see. Yusuke hissed once more though this time Shuichi didn't back away. "Tell me now Kurama was it you who caused this?" one more step.

"No" he said his voice was one of slight worry. A small flash of gold stole over his eyes and Kagome caught it as he looked towards her.

"Then why are you here?" Yusuke wasn't the same as last time she had seen him she could fell the violent youkai rolling off him in waves and the chalk board effect was causing a migraine. She looked at him and could almost swear she saw blue markings all over his body the ones on his chest glowed the brightest …. Toushin… Demon lord…her eyes went wide when she saw his hair longer his eyes like Naraku's but they were a deeper red… her breath hitched and she glanced at Shuichi he had two ears and long silver hair.. it looked like the softest silk and then, a tail….. and the utter shock on his face when she looked between them with fear.

"MOM." Kagome screamed loudly. Fear was light in her eyes. Her mother rushed in past Yusuke and to her side.

"What is it dear?" fear. for her…

"Them… get them out of here… they…..it's not Yusuke who is here…..it can't be him." She said shacking her head. Looking past him her mother looked confused.

"Of course its him… how can it not be Yusuke"

"He is a Youkai… there is no way it is Yusuke ..." she whispered this time... Kurama caught it and his eyes widened." No way Yusuke could be a Toushin……"

"Kagome… it is Yusuke… and were on earth did you get that term?" Her mother asked standing up... Yusuke looked confused Kurama looked on edge.

"He is… AND THAT IS NOT YUSUKE… I SAW YUSUKE WHEN HE DIED… his soul was gone he wasn't in a coma….and at first I thought it was a joke when you said he was coming here or you had meet someone with the same name… that is not my Yusuke." She said with conviction... she went to stand up but her body wouldn't allow it... nor would Shuichi. He caught her before she fell and set her on the bed gently she turned over and tried to send the message she wanted to but couldn't... her mother looked at her sadly and kneeled down beside her but looked at the others in the room.

"Will you please give me a moment?" They nodded and left thought Yusuke glared back at Kurama as he walked. "Kagome…. I think that you need to spend more time here…. I think you are not over Inuyasha choosing Kikyo"

"Your wrong I'm just fine" Kagome said trying to keep the tears in. "Perfectly fine"

"NO you aren't. Kagome sweetie, his chose has been made... and well now that the jewel is whole and Naraku gone what is the point of you going back you can live a normal life now."

"No I cant… not when I can tell wither or not your human not while I can still use my miko… not while I can do things no matter how hard a human tried can do… ": tears were flowing now "Not while I still hold him in my heart"

"Kagome… in time they will go away and in time he will too… and the miko in you will fade till it's not even there… Kagome you are Human as far as I know and there are limitations to everything and I think it is time you let them go…" She wiped a tear away from her daughters face. "You can live here we can seal the well… take the jewel some were else… we can have you start over."

"But mom… that Shuichi... he has Youkai in him… it is strong inside him and The guy who say's he is Yusuke…he is so powerful. "breathing deeply trying to calm her self. "I cant give the jewel away I am the protector of it… I have to watch over it, and not make past mistakes" with this she curled up not minding the wounds no matter how much they hurt she just wanted to be alone... her mother saw there would be no more talking and she left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

"She will not see anyone else tonight… and most likely not for a good while… not till he comes…"

"Who is he?" Shuichi asked quietly Yusuke seemed to have wanted to say the same.

"Some one who is very important to her, some on who crushed her heart." With that she walked away sadly leaving the two demons be.

"I want to know Kurama why are you here?"

"My mother bought this shrine she wanted me to check it out… but after that she told me that I am to marry the shrine maiden." He said his voice was low.

"What! Why… is she mad?" he yelled. Kurama flinched.

"I don't know but she wants this shrine and she I guess said she would take care of everything if the maiden married me..."

"I wont allow Kagome to be mixed up in demons." He crossed his arms.

"Too late, she knew what we are"

"How can she, she is nothing more than human… a simple shrine maiden."

"DO you know what one is they are miko's most the time of great power the bigger the shrine the bigger the power... then there are those with tons of power and they serve at the smaller shrine's to help. "he panted slightly. " She has a jewel of great power I saw her mom pull it from her fingers and it looked like the Shikon no tama which ahs been long lost... it is very powerful and deadly it is only in the protection of a very very powerful miko..."

"Right... you must have seen things." Yusuke huffed. Crossing his arms he went to walk away and he paused slightly looking back at his friend "I'm going to go tell her mom that I will not allow her to marry you…"

"Fine but I just want to stay long enough to see if she heals right. That is all I want. Then I will leave."

"Good… I am going to tell her now. RAIN HIGURAHSI" he yelled loudly this caused himself to winch.

"What is it Yusuke?"

"I cant let Kagome Marry him" he said it simply enough.

"It is not your chose… when the idea was set forth she was the one who said she would… if not for her self then for us... you would have to tell her that you will not allow her to do something she thinks is the right thing to do." Rain said she hung her head. "She will go through hell just to make some one smile Yusuke you know this... and she just went through hell for her friends so one could live and a another to have her last relative back… just so her friend could have her brother back even if he had done terrible things… she did it so Her friend wouldn't be alone in the world… She dose not put her self first a lot of the time and when she dose it is something small…She even told the man she loved with all her heart to go to the one he thinks he is in love with.. I want you to try and tell her that Yusuke… I cant make her do anything… I just tried to and she keep her place… so fell free too." With that she walked into her room and closed the door.

Kagome laid in the ball weeping her mother was right… no matter what she said she was still in love with him… curling tighter she closed her eyes shut and tried to sleep tried to get away from all this all this pain… but sleep was too much to ask for the jewel pulsed near by and finally it floated to her and flew into the side that it had been for all those long years with out her knowing it and then Kagome's eyes slide down and it was not a dream that awaited her.

Dream:

"Kagome" it was a soft call... "Kagome… Kagome come to me" the voice called the fog was thick and Kagome twirled to see through it. Misty shapes were every wear and she grew scared.

"Who are you what do you want?"

"NO need to be afraid of me Kagome I will not hurt you I just want to help..." a figure walked out of the shadows and Kagome gasped.

"Midriako..."

"Yes… I have come to give you a gift… a gift for all you have done for us…" the fog lifted and thousands of people smiled at her. She backed away scared slightly of them but a soft chuckle meet her ears. "Don't fear us Kagome… they are the ones you saved… your heart was so big you would take anything from them be it pain or be it death… I have came to give you a new chance... a new form… You will be an angelic lunar kitsune… you will protect the jewel from now till the end... your mate will also be beside you... I know that your mate is not of your choosing but he is going to be beside you forever... Now my little Kagome go back and wake... go show the world what a real miko can do when given a chance. The well will remain open until there is no reason for you to go back there. You will wake and when you do you will be different. All you have to do to hide the change is put your thumb to your for-head then you will look human or visa versa. You will retain all your power in any form... nothing can stop you now...wake they are calling you back to them"

"Wait" Kagome said but the fog had slipped over her she looked around lost then a small shimmer of light called her to it and she opened her eyes.

End dream.

Slightly shorter.. sorry thanks for the one review I had when I last checked. From a Kage Otome.. hope you like this though sorry about how short it was..-smiles- thanks see ya.


	3. Open your eyes and see the wonder

Last time:

"Wait" Kagome said but the fog had slipped over her she looked around lost then a small shimmer of light called her to it and she opened her eyes.

End dream.

Now:

Chapter 3: Open your eye's, and see the wonder.

When her eyes opened she felt a sense of difference. She could see a small particle of dust on the ceiling 'wow Kagome letting that dream get to you' shacking her head slightly she tried to sit up and found it was much easier than last night... 'Must be my miko powers helping me heal.' Pulling the sheets off she rubbed her for-head lightly and a weird tingling made her pause. 'That's weird. Oh well might as well get out of these clothes' looking down at her bloodied clothing. A faint stirring sound made her turn her head to listen to it… soon after than the smell of… pancakes, yummy. Walking slowly to her closet she pulled out a long rob and her happy bunny "Cute but psycho" pajamas. After finding out that stretching was not good and her stomach was still very tender she finally got her self dressed turning to the dusty note her mother showed to her the night before she unfolded the parchment and found old style Japanese writing,

Kagome,

We are writing this to tell you that Inuyasha will not be coming for you anytime soon … Little sister… never put your self in harms way again. When you return your training will pick up allow your self another two weeks before you even think of coming back

Lord Sesshomaru

Looking at she sighed… two weeks more than what she had asked that's … four weeks of nothing to do… one to two weeks of Yusuke being overly protective of her… and one week of that Shuichi fellow. Crossing her arms she sat back down on her bed. Her dream hit her with full force and she rembered what Midriako had said.

Flashy thingy

"Yes… I have come to give you a gift… a gift for all you have done for us…" the fog lifted and thousands of people smiled at her. She backed away scared slightly of them but a soft chuckle meet her ears. "Don't fear us Kagome… they are the ones you saved… your heart was so big you would take anything from them be it pain or be it death… I have come to give you a new chance... a new form… You will be an angelic lunar kitsune… you will protect the jewel from now till the end... your mate will also be beside you... I know that your mate is not of your choosing but he is going to be beside you forever... Now my little Kagome go back and wake... go show the world what a real miko can do when given a chance. The well will remain open until there is no reason for you to go back there. You will wake and when you do you will be different. All you have to do to hide the change is put your thumb to your for-head then you will look human or visa versa. You will retain all your power in any form... nothing can stop you now...wake they are calling you back to them"

End flashy thingy

'I wonder was it just a dream… one that I thought up under the stress of this… week.' She sifted slightly and was about to stand up when a faint echo passed to her ears… some one was walking up the steps… to her room. Lying back on the bed she closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her, hiding her face, the door opened softly and quiet steps made their way to the side of the bed.

"So… Your Kagome… I've heard a lot about you in these past hours… Yusuke and your mother say you never give up… It would be better if you gave up this time on me… "A soft sigh... it was Shuichi and he was talking quietly to her. "It would be the smart thing to do. To give up on me the lord say's he won't allow me to marry you and I think the little ruler will find some loop whole saying the same." A soft hand ran over her for-head as if checking for a fever. Then there was silence as if he was thinking. Kagome relaxed slightly as the sent of roses washed over her. Pulling the covers closer she frowned slightly when the smell of roses took a deeper tint. Kind of like… violets and … spring rain... no that's what… no her mom…

"Shuichi I think that we should let her sleep talking to her won't help… Yusuke wants to come up here but I told him that you would go first and ohh…." Kagome took this time to start to stir… opening an eye slowly she fringed just waking up. Upon seeing them she turned away and curled into a slightly smaller ball. "Kagome dear that's not good for your wounds now un -curl sweetie… the school called they have transferred Yusuke and Shuichi to it… they insisted on it... they want to live here for a while." Her mother said in a super stressed tone.

"No" Kagome said quietly she looked back at them and frowned " Older brother wants me to see him after Two more weeks… he said that baka wont be able to come any time soon so…" she paused steps up the stairs caught her ear and she turned to the door. Yusuke popped his head in and Shuichi nodded.

"We need to go talk to someone really quick we'll be back soon so till then Kagome stay in bed and don't try to stand up yet" Yusuke said though his face showed slight surprise he shook his head lightly then turned to Shuichi. "We need to go talk to your mom about the school thing and Rain don't let Kagome do anything" he turned to leave.

Yusuke Pov.

When he entered the room Kagome looked normal…not the pale porcelain doll.

"We need to go talk to someone really quick we'll be back soon so till then Kagome stay in bed and don't try to stand up yet" he looked at her closer and he could have sworn he saw a set of twilight wings and two silvery ears, shacking his head lightly he turned to Kurama an d tried not to frown. "We need to go talk to your mom about the school thing and Rain don't let Kagome do anything" turning he let his after thought pull to the front 'talk to her about him not marring my little Kagome…'

Kagome Pov.

Kagome watched Shuichi pick him self up he walked with a cat like grace, kind of like Sesshomaru when he was about to battle some one… power and grace in small but strong muscles. She tried not to stare at his eyes when he looked back at her... they held pain... wisdom and… something that a person his age could have in their eyes something that came with years and years of struggle. But then they were like Shippo's green like the forest.

"I may not be able to come here for a while so while I am gone will you make sure she stays in the bed and dose not agitate her wounds too much when I get back I can tend to them" With that he turned away. Kagome sat up in her bed slightly and looked at her mother and smile slightly.

"Don't you sit up young missy." Her mother went to push her down.

"I'm fine mom. Really it's just sore… I think my miko kicked in last night a healed it" 'or.' She thought to her self 'that dream was real.'

"I don't care little miss they have to think that your wounds are still bothering you so sleep till they get back not much will be going on during that time. Oh and Kagome... he seems to like you" with that her mom left leaving Kagome alone once more putting her head on the pillow she suddenly felt sleepy and closed her eyes.

Kurama Pov.

He walked into Kagome's room quietly Yusuke was not happy to say the least.

(that's right red... though I don't think I hate you anymore)

(she is ill… can't you think of something else?)

(me getting to help you tend to her wounds?)

(hope less you are Yoko… I don't think that we will be able to get too close to her… she is a miko I can tell.)

(so what... why should you care? She is a fine example of women… and miko robs make her look too much like a Kikyo person I meet about…. Five hundred years ago... scary wench she was all made out of clay and stealing souls… it was said she only had half a soul…)

(interesting...) sitting beside her he saw a small amount of movement. (she knew we were coming she changed…)

(how can you tell?)

(the Happy Bunny pajamas she wasn't wearing those last night...)

(oh well hurry and talk to her before the lord gets up here…)

(Fine.) "So… Your Kagome… I've heard a lot about you in these past hours… Yusuke and your mother say you never give up… It would be better if you gave up this time on me…" sighing softly "It would be the smart thing to do. To give up on me the lord say's he won't allow me to marry you and I think the little ruler will find some loop whole saying the same." He raised on of his hand to her for-head and felt how smooth the skin was.

(so smooth…)

(hush Yoko.) he watched as she pulled her sheets closer and frowned. He jumped slightly when Rain talked to him. Only to try not to run away from the vibes Yusuke was sending his way. Yoko thought it was funny how she caught his eyes, but to Kurama it was sad...

"Kurama hello?" Yusuke waved a hand in front of his face the toddler was looking at him with a frown.

"Stop talking to your self... we have a problem if Kagome is a miko we can forbid the marriage."

"She is a shrine maiden so look her up see what all is going on" Yusuke said impatiently he received a sharp glare.

"Well one moment I have to try and find her we have never had to look at her file..." there was a short pause when he pulled out a large file it was stuffed. Pulling out a small disk he placed in into the machine and waited till a large picture of Kagome popped up. "Ok she just turned 16 and she lives at sun set shrine… Um her sprit awareness is…my gods….97.9 and her power is ….. higher still… she could whip all of you guys with her hands tied behind her back… Umm… a high powered miko the reincarnation of Kikyo and a … I can't make it out its blurred."

"What the fuck" Yusuke said suddenly "Why in the hell is she so powerful and how in the hells is she a miko?"

"Well there are lots of ways…. First off she was one in a past life and second of all her grandfather was on of sorts when he was younger... though he lost all his power one day…. She would make a good S.P.D."

"No she will not be involved with demons…" Yusuke said as soon as the words left the small rulers mouth.

"I think" Kurama put forth "That she already is involved with demons no way a miko of that much power could not have demons after her… check further down it must say the demons she helped fall… "He received a glare but Yoko was joyful.

(so much power... she is such a treasure…)

(Yoko she is a miko… we can't go any where near her)

"Alright it say's…..Kaguya, The band of seven, Naraku, and the list keeps going on"

"Who are all these people?" Yusuke asked sounding hope full they weren't too powerful.

"Kaguya was a immortal who could stop time and devoured thee flesh of other demons to make her self more powerful, the band of seven you should know… Naraku he was a powerful demon using the Shikon no tama and it says her she was the one who made the last attack on him which cause another sent but the rest of her group to destroy him and his incarnations. Only problem is he fell over five hundred years ago..."

(What Naraku… I rember that worthless half breed. A group of 10 were after him two miko's one the ever so scary Kikyo and a mysterious traveler who I tried to see but always missed her when they went back to the main village... Pity is was said that she was very lovely and that she was powerful though the Honyou Inuyasha would always make her fell… in superior to the other miko, Kikyo,)

(well Kagome is the reincarnate of Kikyo maybe it carried over?) Kurama said hopeful.

(that usually dose not happen)

"So you're saying that.. she traveled five hundred years into the past killed them and came back right?" Yusuke asked his eyebrows were close together and his helmet head was looking like it was about to fall away. " I mean how else could it be done?"

"I don't know I'll have to look more things up for now go." The sound of dismissal made the young Toushin growl slightly.

"Fine Kurama lets go talk to your mother:" Kurama sighed slightly as they walked out side the portal only to find his mother walking up to where they came out.

"Oh hello, Shuichi I thought you were at the shrine"His mother said with a faint smile he never did see what she had quickly placed behind her back.

Done….for now at least.. … making up for the shorter chapter…

Good bye


End file.
